


Such Fun

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [6]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: AU, Chains, F/M, Frottage, Fucking, Jealousy, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Loki gets in a bind and Nora gives him a hand





	Such Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on waiting to do my first Loki and Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist one-shot later, but recent events have been plaguing me. Story is unbeta'd, so the mistakes are all mine.

Nora was irked as hell with Loki.

It didn’t happen often. 

At least not was often as it happened with everyone else. 

Rather, Nora actually found Loki as amusing and charming as he found himself. 

Nearly. 

But not right now. 

In the months of travelling through the realms with Loki, Nora had discovered that the planets were basically littered with her husband’s former conquests. Men, women, both, neither, undecided, and indecipherable, each one more exotic and sexy than the last. It was enough to give a girl nightmares, except she was done with that sort of thing. They had been through too much to be together. Over all of these splendid creatures he had chosen her.

And, more importantly, she had chosen him.

That said, there was something about Queen Adalind that made Nora want to reenact several of the more gruesome scenes from Game of Thrones. In slow motion. Several times over. 

Which didn’t even come close how she felt about Loki right now. Three days of watching him kiss up to Her Majesty, while not letting on he was married was just about all Nora could take. No matter how apologetic he was every night.

“Treasure, I am abject at your distress. You know that I need the information she has about the mines on Sathal so we can free those slaves you are so worried about, otherwise I would never waste so much as an instant on another.”

She could tell he meant it.

She could also tell he was really getting off on how jealous she was. 

“Well, then,” she patted his arm, “I couldn’t possibly go to bed with someone so abject! How revolting! I’ll be at the ship, playing cards with Charles.”

She left him in the palace

And now it was hours later, and there was no sign of him.

Nora decided to go find him, and if he was with the queen, just outing their marriage to her. A pissing contest with a player who had already lost wasn’t worth the stress. And she was just as angry with herself as she was with Loki, or even stupid Adalind, who wasn’t really to blame. 

She wanted to blame her, that would make life easier, but it was Loki’s fault that he had decided not to tell her he was married, and Nora’s own fault for going along with it. 

It was irritating as hell to not be able to enjoy a good mad. Except at Loki. Mad enough that she couldn’t even laugh at him when she stormed into his rooms at the palace and found him chained to a chair.

It wasn’t an ordinary chain. Even Nora could sense the magic pouring off of it. Each link was a different shape, and looked to be forged from a different metal. It had been wound around his chest, then around his wrists that were bound behind him, and then also wrapped around his ankles. 

Though, being Loki, he somehow managed to still have his thighs spread.

Hilariously, the clasp that held them closed looked to be nothing more than a hook and eye tucked next to his hip, but it might as well have been a smart lock with a smashed controller, since her super-strong, goth wizard of a husband was completely immobilized both physically and magically.

Loki looked calm, even a soupcon bored. He gave her a slight smile, and with a softly amused voice, said, “Surprise,” when he saw her come in the door. 

Nora knew it was an act. He had clearly been struggling to free himself to no avail. His eyes blazed with fury, and she could see a touch of sweat seeping out from under the tight cuffs and collar of the new armor Adalind had given him. She had to admit he looked amazing in it, ugly shade of blue or not. 

The slight sheen where the thinner leather of the pants stretched over his legs and the growing heaviness of his prick reminded her of the time he had fucked her with his gloved fingers. The thicker armour on his chest and shoulders was rougher looking, like it would be lovely to rub against. 

But that blue…. The only time she wanted Loki to be dressed in blue was when he was naked and frosty.

“I take it Adalind found out about us?” She asked, slowly closing the door behind her.

“She was nearly as irked with me as you no doubt are. That said, she also seems to have been preparing for my return for some time. At least two hundred years, since that is how long it takes to forge a chain of this type. I clearly made more of an impression upon my last visit than I had known. Poor girl. Now let me go before she returns.”

 

Instead of coming to Loki, Nora crossed her arms and leaned in the doorway. “Where is her highness, anyway?” The gesture reminded him of someone, but he could not say who.

“She was very displeased about the mine situation in Sathal, and decided to visit herself.”

“Isn’t that on the other side of the planet?”

“Yes.”

Nora started to walk over to him, slowly, her steps ringing ominously on the smooth floor. “So, even assuming using a bit of technomagic,” she started to circle his chair, “and her just looking at the situation and nodding,” she stopped behind him and was very still and quiet for a few seconds that seemed to stretch out of shape and lengthen alarmingly, “and coming right back, she’ll still be gone for hours and hours?”

She leaned down and whispered the last few words close in his ear, her warm breath sending a shudder through him. 

“Yes,” Loki even surprised himself with how deep his voice sounded.

Nora quickly pivoted around the chair so she was at his side, smiling. A very un-Noralike smile.

“Well, let’s get you free then.”

She reached across his lap, sliding her fingers down his hip to where the hasp dangled, her hand smoothly brushing his painfully hard cock. He could feel that smile this time when she leaned down again, and again whispered, “Hmmmm…. Maybe I should leave you here for her. Seeing as you are so excited by the idea of it.”

She ground the heel of her hand down onto the bulge in the slick leather, and Loki’s back arched hard, his hips unable to move, “That is for you, wife,” he gasped. “I just see you walk into any room and my body conscripts itself to your service.”

“Service? So you want to serve me, do you?” She kept rubbing, just slightly harder than was strictly comfortable, and Loki felt head loll back and eyes close. Abruptly she stopped and was standing in front of him, one booted foot on the seat of his chair perilously close to his most precious possession. “How about I just push your right over, shimmy out of these panties, and kneel over that pretty face of yours? I know you love it when people kneel for you.”

She said the last part with wide-eyed innocence, leaning over her knee and they were close enough for her breath to brush his lips like kiss.

“Considering my size I don’t know that you could knock me over, treasure,” he purred, but he strained his head forward to take that kiss she leaned back with a laugh, crossing her arms again.

“SInce you want to serve me you’ll just have to push hard with these spectacular thighs of yours.” 

Nora stroked the inside of those thighs with the toe of her combat boot, and Loki writhed like a schoolboy.

Normally when engaging in this kind of game, Loki preferred to be in his darling girl’s position. Master of the Revels as it were. He had certainly played this role before, but mostly for the educational experience, or for the extra pleasure of turning the tables on his partner at some point. 

But being helpless before Nora enkindled his every sense. He trusted her with his darkest heart, his most shameful truths, and his most hilarious follies, so this was nothing.

And everything.

“My tongue is yours to use. At any time.”

He could practically hear her getting wetter. Loki pushed a bit so the chair was just barely balanced on its back legs, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.

She pushed down, and he let the chair fall back into place with a loud crack of the ornate marble floor. How sad.

But it was far from sad when she straddled his lap, gently closing her eyes as if taking an afternoon nap, and began to rub herself against him, slicking the already smooth leather. When he tried to kiss her again she reached behind him wound his hair around her fists, holding him so she could bite deeply into the arch of his neck and then soothe it with smaller nips.

“Do you think you could come like this?” She asked, her voice only slightly husky even as her motions grew harsher and she was clearly near herself.

“Yes, clever wife.”

“Don’t,” she leaned forward, hard, grinding herself down, and he could actually feel her orgasm through the leather. It was all he could do not to join her.

But he had said it. He was at her service.

Her forehead fell to his shoulder, and he was able to turn his head enough to touch the tip of his tongue to one of the perfect beads of sweat on her temple.

Nora’s lovely, busy hands returned to his trousers, her long fingers quickly finding the side fastener. Loki was impressed. It had taken him quite a bit longer to figure out how to close the ridiculous things, but his treasure was clever and inspired.

Holding his cock in her one hand, she stroked some of her arousal into it with the other. Stroking it the way she might a nervous cat, “Do you ever wear underpants?” 

“What are those?” He was proud of himself for being able to speak. Her lovely hands, her calm, slightly disinterested tone, as if she were performing a mundane task to which she was wholly indifferent, was maddeningly erotic. 

The slightly embarrassing sound of disappointment he made when she let him go did not embarrass him at all. “They are these,” she said, taking off a pair of black panties, stretching them a bit to get them over her boots. When they sprang back into shape a little of her wet splattered onto the back of one of Loki’s hands. 

How he longed to lick them both clean.

This time she lowered herself onto him, taking him into the fierce heat and perfection of her swollen cunt. Normally it would take a bit for Nora to be prepared to come again so quickly, but he knew that was not the case tonight. Her fingers snarled in his hair again, but not neatly this time, “Kiss me,” she said and then pushed her open mouth against his, and they did not kiss so much as bury themselves in each other while she slammed herself up and down upon his pained and weeping cock.

When she came this time she bit his mouth, hard enough to make him bleed. The taste of the salt of his blood mixing with Nora’s liquescence almost made him come as well, but he held himself back. Rather, he asked in his softest, darkest voice, the one that he knew she loved the most, “May I?”

It set her off again, but she cried out, “Yes.” as she did and Loki exploded into her with the eagerness of an adolescent and the force of a god.

 

After they finished, Nora finally unchained Loki, who used his magic to clean them up.

She crossed her arms again, glancing up and down his armor. 

“What?”

“Blue?”

He kissed her cheek, “Excellent point.” There was a golden glow and when it absorbed back into him, her husband was properly dressed in green and black, with just a touch of gold. “I am sorry that I took such enjoyment in your annoyance at my flirtation with Adalind, my treasure. It was petty of me. Not that I am above pettiness. It can be my favorite hobby at times.”

“You could make it up to me,” she said, sliding under his arm and nuzzling his neck girlishly.

“What would you like?”

“A three-way with you and Nikolaj Coster-Waldu?” She said, thinking of something that would be fun but that Loki would never allow.

“He is very attractive….but no.”

“Even if I only watch the two of you?”

Loki shook his head. 

“Then can we keep the chain?”

“Already packed, treasure. Now, let’s return to the ship before our hostess returns.”


End file.
